Hope
by Renessme1
Summary: I was sneaking out of the orphanage when i heard a chuckle. I turned abruptly about to use my magic on him. When his eyes stopped me, he was smiling at me with a crooked smiled, and looking me up and down. "Where are you going?" "None of your business." I walked out, and i knew he was following me... If i only knew what talking to him would change my destiny forever...
1. Chapter 1

I held unto my belly and pray I wouldn't hurt the baby as I kept running from out life. Suddenly he was in front of me with a crooked smiled.

"What afraid of the big bad wolf?" I glared at him, breathing hard. "Come on Magdalena. Be reasonable. After all I'm the father-"

"The baby will never know that." He raised an eyebrow. In the distance we both could here, his guards would be here soon. He smirk.

"Your going to keep the baby from me?"

"Yes." I elevated my hands and threw a electrical ball towards him. He flew back and hit a tree hard. I took off running towards the woods. I used my magic and made a whole and got in, and put a lot of leaf and dirt to disguised my self as one of the forest. I could hear him looking around. He was in wolf form. I held my breath. And infused my self in magic, so he couldn't smell me. After a while I could hear him turning back into a man. He walked around naked.

"Come on Magdalena we had a wonderful months. Don't ruin it, because you think my idea for my baby is wrong." I bit my lips angrily, he was provoking me. "She wont get marry until she's 18. She's can have 18 years of normal life…" I almost spoke back yelling at him that it wouldn't be normal, if she needed to trained for said marriage… He would keep it up, until I blew my hiding spot, and I would get caught. So I pointed a finger towards a far away and threw magic towards it.

"We got something!" Someone yell, and he ran towards it. I got out softly and walked away, until I couldn't hear them anymore, then took off running towards the streets. I found a car parked and open it using magic, then got in and drove away until I could breath again…. I had a horrible pain. I gasp and fell the seat wet…

I gasp and knew the baby was coming… I stopped the car and went to an empty house and used magic to make it look like a 5 star hotel. Then I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I cried and hold her, giving her my breast so she could feed. After she was full, she started falling asleep. I cut the umbilical cord with magic again, and stared at her beautiful face. She was at peace…. And I knew what I had to do… I knew I couldn't keep my baby. I hugged her.

"I love you hope. More than my own life…" I stood up, and made a blanket for her, and got on the car and drove to a really far away city where I knew they had an orphanage… It was midnight and I knew Jonathan was still looking for me… so I went up the steps and knock on the door. I looked around. No one answer so I knock again louder, then I heard steps towards the door, a middle age lady answer the door, she looked like I just woke her up.

"What?" She snap.

"I'm sorry Martha." She looked up and stared at me in disbelieve.

"Magdalena?" I nodded. She let me in and I came in. WE sat down on the living room. "What's going on?" I started crying…

"Turns out you were right." She gasp.

"About Jonathan?" I nodded.

"He's a werewolf… and he knew the whole time I was a witch…" She stared at me, then at the baby…

"So your baby is half werewolf half witch." I nodded. She stared at me again then at the baby a little afraid.

"You want sanctuary?" I bit my lips nervously.

"It would be too dangerous.. I need to trick Jonathan." She gasped.

"You want me to take care of the baby?" I nodded.

"Like you took care of me-"

"You were only a witch.."

"Are you afraid of my baby?"

"Yes! You know I take supernatural kids and help them control their power, but her mix-"

"I'm going to pay you, I have no other choice…" She stared at me. I made a motion with my fingers and a baby bag appeared next to me, and had everything it could fit. Then I made a motion and three bundle of money appeared on Martha's lap. "They are hundred dollar bills."

She took the money and put it away. Then motion for me to follow her. I did. She took me to an empty room. "I was going to work on this room to take on more children's…" The room looked a messed and that it needed remodeling. I used my magic and made it into a neutral room. Put on half of it stuff for my baby girl, and the next one two beds. Martha smiled at me. "You were always my favorite…" I smiled back and walked to the room. I put Hope in the changing table and cleaned her with wipes, then dressed her up and put her in the crib.

"If only I was more powerful to kill Jonathan…"

"I don't think is about power more about love…" I blushed. She was right… I was one of the most powerful witch in the world, but when it came to Jonathan I was powerless…

"I will send money to you every month… I will also will leave a bank account on Hope's name-"

"What last name you want me to put?" I bit my lips angrily for what I was about to say, but it was for her safety.

"She will not have a last name."

"She will grow up as a bastard…" I nodded.

"She's going to be the product of a rape…" I cried. "She has to think her mother hated her, and dump her here-"

I used more magic around the place and made it look like an expensive school. I was draining my magic… I needed to sleep… "Ok… Even if her mother dump here… How do I explain Her having luxury…"

"You never had kids… I know you always wanted a girl-"

"Then why not put her my last name?" I shook my head.

"Jonathan would come to conclusion. He knows I grew here. He will see the changes… Your going to love my daughter as your own, but she has to work to stay at the orphanage…"

"She don't have too-"

"She don't know that. When she's 18, you give her the bank info so she can have a life…" Martha nodded.

"Is a good plan.. Are you ever going to talk to her?"

"If I kill Jonathan and his family."

I hugged Martha. "Thank care Magdalena…" With the last strength I had I made another big bundle of money and gave it to Martha.

"I will send you more next month with info of Hope's bank account." She nodded. I walked out got in the car and drove to another state. I walked to a really nasty hotel and paid cash. Then went to the bedroom and passed out on the bedroom. I woke up next day at noon, and was starving. The joys of using a lot of magic. I went to the reception and checked out, got on the car and drove off, I knew I needed to buy a car, this one was stole, and it would eventually caught the attention of a police. I went to a river and dumped it. Took off my clothes and showered. Then made new clothes for me and got it on. Then walked to a near by café and order a big breakfast and ate it all fast. I paid and walked out towards a cash only car dealership. The cars were used and looked awful, perfect for me. My magic was full again, and I could start my new life… without my daughter…. I bought a car cash, then drove to another state to be safe. Bought a poor house, got a job… and settled down for the day. Next day I would go to the bank and set up a bank account for my daughter…

 **A week later.**

I was working at a US bank account as a loan specialist. I had a bank account on Hope's name with no last name… I gave the social security that was assign to Hope. And work. I knew Jonathan was looking for me, and thanks to my magic he though the orphanage I grew up in was demolished… He was looking for me, but I was in disguised and didn't use my magic at all, which was making me miserable….

 **A month Later.**

I deposit 3,000$ to Hopes account. And send 10,000$ dollars to Martha as an anonymous, with a note that said Monthly payment. I made the money with magic… I earned 4,000$ monthly at the bank which 3,000$ I gave to Hope, and I use 1,000$ for my expenses.

 **15 years later.**

I was on my way to Publix to send the usual western union money to Martha… When I finished I heard a small chuckle. I turned abruptly to see Jonathan looking the same as 15 years ago… He smirk at me, and looked at me in a way that was undressing me.

"Looking good Mag." I glared at him. "You have two choice. Come with me willingly. Or we killed every one here, and you come anyways." I glared, and walked towards him. He smiled. "That's my girl." He grabbed me by the arm and walked away with me. He walked to a limousine and pushed me inside. Then sat next to me. "I must say I'm impress. 15 years to find you-"

"How did you find me?"

"Just because you stopped using your magic… if you never would have used it to send money to that Martha." I gasp. "Yes. I found our daughter." I shook my head rapidly. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to him and kissed me hard and rough biting my lower lip. I tried to fight him, but he just held me still. He got on top of me and looked down at me. "I did love you." He said with a pain face. "Too bad, you wont see what I was talking about." He kissed me roughly then out of nowhere. He stabbed my heart. I gasp as I felt my life slipping out of my life. "In this moment they are going to that awful school and getting our daughter… and she will fulfill her duty. She will marry Antony like I told you on the beginning. You should have kept her, and trained her-"

Suddenly there was no more pain, and every thing went black, last thing I saw was a white light that came towards me. I pray to the light that hope would be protected.


	2. Hope

I was sneaking out thru the window of the orphanage when someone grabbed me by the waist and help me out, then turned me abruptly. I giggle and turned towards Mark. He was the hottest guy in the orphanage. He had short black hair, deep brown eyes, muscles chest for being a 17 year old kid. He was mysterious…

"Cutting it close there Hope." I smirk, and put my hands around him.

"I'm on time and you know it-" He pushed me back softly holding unto my waist and kissed me passionately. I moaned and kissed him back just as passionately. He pulled back going for air. I smile breathing as hard.

"Come on. Let me take it more than PG 13." I smiled.

"You know I want my first time to be special…" He frown, and seem to think for a second. Then went to kissed me… but turned my face softly and kissed my neck, in a really sexual way. Then unbutton my shirt fast, and took out my bra just as fast. "Mark-" But he put his mouth on my breast, and suck. I moan. Oh God I never knew pleasure like this… He picked me up in his arm and walked deep to the forest. He kept my back against a tree, and went to unbutton my pants.

"What if I make your first time sexy?" I bit my lips.

"I don't know…"

"You want me too…"

He went to kissed my neck, and bit softly then suck… In an instant he let go of me and step back a couple of step letting me fall to the floor hard. I grunted and glared at him. "So far this is not sexy…" He bit his lips, and I notice he had blood on his lips…. And I swore I saw fangs…

"Sorry… I. Um. I'll be right back." Right around this time he always left for an hour. He would never let me go with him, and I was afraid to follow him…

"By the time you come back I'll be cold again, and with my judgement intact." He smirk, and walked towards me fast. Help me up and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. When he step back, my anger went away.

"I'll be back in less than 30 min. Promised." He gave me one more hot kissed, then started to walk away. I grabbed him by the arm, took out his leather jacket and put it on covering my naked breast. He smirk walking away. I walked back to my window and grabbed my shirt. When Miss Swanson got out side and glared at me putting her hands on her hips. She looked around looking for Mark no doubt.

"He's on his nightly outing…" Understanding hit her features and she nodded.

"Get back inside. You know I have curfews." I started getting inside.

"Curfew that don't apply to Mark apparently." I glared.

"He has a special diet… Food too unique for me to get-"

"So you let a 17 year old out by himself?"

"He always come back…" I shook my head angrily and went to my bedroom. And locked the door. I threw my dirty shirt and bra in the hamper and lay back on the bed annoyed. I always felt like the kids and Miss Swanson were hiding something from me, but whenever I said something they all said the same thing. I started falling asleep when Mark jump thru the window and inside my bedroom. I sat up and glared at him. But I had to admit he came fairly fast. He smiled at me, and sat on the bed. And walked towards me in a really slow and sexy way… He took his shirt, and I stared at his chest with awe. He always had an effect on me, but I was always strong for some weird reason, I didn't wanted to be strong. He lay me back on the bed. He ripped my jeans off, with my panties at the same time. He caressed my body turning my body on fire. I closed my eyes. He went down on me, while looking at me and put his tongue on my clit. I moaned.

"Sssh." He grabbed his shirt and ripped it twice. The second one into a really small ball. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. I nodded. "Open your mouth." I did. He put the mall ball inside my mouth, and gag me with the second one. "Yell he whisper." I did. And it came out soft and muffled. He smiled crookedly and went down again and started playing with my clit.

"OH God." It came out muffled. I held to the sheets. He kept at it until I was cover in the most amazing pleasure. I yell without fear of being heard. He was already naked and slammed into me. I didn't feel it at first because my body was consume in pleasure. But after a minute his trust hurt for a moment. He leaned down and suck on my belly no doubt about to leave a hicky. I smiled, he moaned really soft and held to my belly as he seem to have the same pleasure as I was having for the second time. After he fell next to me breathing hard. He took the gag out, and dressed up and put the gags on the back of his jeans…

"Tomorrow we'll go for round two." I smiled and fell asleep…

I woke up the next day. The house was way too quiet. I rubbed my eyes. My hips were a little sore. I put on a shirt and open the door. The place was a mess. I gasp and was about to go out looking for miss Swanson, but someone put a hand on my mouth pulling me back and closing the door again.

"It's me." Mark whispered really low. He put me on his back I held to him as he jumped out the window, without making any sound. He took off running in a speed so fast we were blurring. I gasp. He ran until he was on already running car. He put me on the passenger side of the car, then got on the driver side and took off speeding.

"What's going on?" I said kind of crying.

"Miss Martha is dead." I gasp and shook my head.

"What?"

"There were werewolf's looking for you… Martha… Miss Swanson fought them off, so the kids could escape and send me for you…" He handed me a card that had a bank name, and a bank account. I frown. "You were suppose to learn the truth about all this when you were 18-"

"Werewolf? So what does that make you." He smiled at me showing me his fangs.

"I'm a vampire." I stared at him in shock, kind of believing him. Since he did went out every night.. And on the daylight he would wear an amulet and always complaint about allergies…

"Where are we going?"

"To my parents house…"

"What?" I gasp. "You're an orphan-"

"NO. You're the only Orphan… the place were you grew up was a school for supernatural…" I shook my head. "You cant tap into your money until your 18, so I'll help you out-"

"You don't have to-" He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yes I do. Your mine." I blush. "I'm going to see if my dad send us to another school Europe… Hopefully the lican's wont find you there. And this time you can train as a natural."

"I'm human-" He shook his head.

"No your not. You're a witch.. And a lycan." I shook my head.

"Then maybe they-"

"Yes they were looking for you and wouldn't hurt you. But your freedom would be over."

I stared at him. "What if your family discover I'm half werewolf?" He smiled.

"As long as no one bite's you. They wont know." I looked down sad.

"So no one will know I'm a werewolf?"

"You're a witch too, and for now, that's what your going to practice for. Werewolf are not send to school they are kept with their kind. They grow like animals and marry the strongest… they are not consider part of society." I bit my lips suddenly missing my blissful ignorance…

"And my parents?" Mark look in pain.

"The werewolf and conceived inside your mother… was the one that killed her." I gasp.

"My mother is dead?" He nodded as he park in a really expensive house… He got out and open my door.

"Are you ready?" I nodded taking his hands and stepping out and walking out with him towards the vampire's house.


End file.
